Tails Of The Beast
by ShadowFire4359
Summary: The depressing story of an OC I created. (Yes, the title is a play on words.) Working on new cover. [Also posted on Wattpad and Archive of Our Own.]


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f7593e10b7e92b425ef9fa55de3125f8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I apologize for being so sad today. I was listening to really sad music and the story for my OC fit perfectly with the music. I've been busy lately, to I haven't been able to post or write anything./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b452d2661e142906c49b4a5785647606"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"WARNING: THIS MAY TRIGGER SOME PEOPLE. ALL CAPITALIZED WORDS ARE INTENTIONAL./u/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e7df2a002163eac6c6c64f46740c56b3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~~~~Begin!~~~~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7b17e277a594a9dd901137339287041a"?'s POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bf6a3dc8182e5ca260c124bcd3e1e218"I suppose you could say I am as old as time itself, and I really am, I was around before Time was brought into existence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ea0bc4d08b7e25b6ad70a56674adc4cb"Time, Fate, and Destiny, I'm older than all of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1af383f039a992ea0fd6eecc5297e827"I'm even older than Mother Nature./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5832f50b8e82bb036c41ec54e7350c01"The first thing I remember was just a black abyss. Absolute nothingness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3e863c3b46655f811d719e4eee58f6b1"I was alone for so long, then, the Universe created Time. A while later, Mother Nature was created./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="530090c0b63d7f7fc64c39e53dd5cf13"She asked me to create something for her, large balls of rock, flying around a bright ball of light./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="588b3207650e2cf2a3ba098555748072"She created life, plants, animals, and with help from Time, determined how long they would live./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e7fa15e2f196546df6247a607112de16"When the Humans evolved, Destiny and Fate were created, Destiny decided what Humans would do and when, and Fate helped Destiny, I don't understand why there has to be two of them to do one job, they're complete polar opposites, Fate is rude, evil, and downright insane./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="086e869367cf3f1dc4a8abd62daa53be"On the other hand, Destiny is kind, shy, and caring. I think it's so that way there won't just be one immortal being deciding everything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1631adf23be18c7e3ca756ee40022f2c"I don't really know what I'm here for, I am the oldest and most powerful of us all, I have many abilities, and no idea what they are for, but I have them nonetheless./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="45cf7b455260e54c87f184abfae4922f"I don't have anything important to do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5de4bc13f921da7f63f08865711e4a22"I kind of just, exist. I'm not the most sane being either, being alone for so long kind of took that away from me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0a47d60b8bb268b01cd2f049330de3c2"I don't think I can ever get it back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="549dcf48e71f0cbc12ba485dd8a62ada"Then, Humans began their many religions, creating Heaven, Hell, Angels, and Demons, even the Devil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9c4c5b487b97dbfa95e4eb81f9cf237a"However, this "God" they believed in, was never created, instead, with every new thing they developed, a God or Goddess was created for it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e2a0a54af209745ef254cd11f5a5eb4f"Gods for war, death, wealth, and so many other thing were created, but, to this day, I have never seen a God of sorrow, suicide, or insanity brought into existence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="67fec23718fe3dda1681f61d3a2c1021"Suicide was supposed to be frowned upon by God himself, but, their God never existed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3dd77fb63a85473adaa4ca745f43772d"Mother Nature, Fate, Destiny, and Time were honored and loved by the Gods, Demons, and Angels alike, but none of them cared for me, and when I would ask why, I would always be given the same answer; You did nothing to bring them into existence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b09f138d4018b014504113905816c60a"And it was true, Mother Nature, Fate, Destiny, Time, all of them, helped to create Humans, and in turn, brought them here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="521adf0801a9615bc057a10473755983"So, I eventually learned to stay in the background, away from the spotlight, no one wanted me there, anyway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="13f8639d814f314faf147aefc77c1994"And while all the other Gods, Demons, and Angels were given names, no one ever named me, and I never tried to name myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e2d4077da7a79923fd662a5a307481a7"I would think about it, but I would always give in to defeat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1e0df9812b3d09f631bdafeca9005db3"I would always watch the mortals, I had no eyes, no physical form, and therefore could see everything and nothing all at once./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9a9d90a0dabc8f379ace47e243ad6d95"However, Time, Fate, and Destiny, forced themselves into human bodies, and Mother Nature became one with the Earth over time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="02f937924caf284a1c7df27c4a233ad9"It wasn't long before I was the only one without a physical form./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2374270bf864dde390c5edcee014ca7d"Some Gods even took on the form of animals./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c053c4f2c69f4e6dfd1ea200c7b337d8"Every four hundred or so years, a meeting would be held in a selected country, where all the Gods would come together to speak about any growing issues of concerns, and just get together and speak to one another./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="038034243292de68d00572e7589decf6"I always watched these meetings in envy, but I never one tried to speak, or interfere in any way, and eventually, the knowledge of my existence faded from the minds of all immortal beings, including Time, who had known me the longest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6b5f735bdaf9c55069181497fce91129"For some reason, I found myself focusing my Sight on those with troubled lives, watching them when they thought they were alone, so many of the people I watched as they died by their own hands, no one there to watch them or comfort them in their final moments./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d49ca1aa8391269884ff73220a764436"These souls were either trapped on the Earth until they were help to the other side, or sent to Hell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="113e6cacec635b878a26ae132c0e84fd"Souls that were helped to the other side were sent to Hell as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5e8c81a9062618d8aafebb5ea97e790c"One day, I decided to try to speak to one of these people, I selected a young girl at the age of 17, the was in her first year of high school, and had been depressed since her first year of middle school./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7a872c3bb535774ae95bb54cd46352bb"She was going to kill herself today, it was near the end of the school year, and she couldn't take it anymore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e4642e7270a0f96262eabfea0ce4c646"So here she was, clad in a gray sweater that represented her mental state and hid her self inflicted scars, in her room, inspecting her Father's gun in her hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d118b998b1958d58ea5720fe63c1663f"Her black hair was an absolute mess, her blue eyes dull, dark bags under her eyes, with black and yellow bruises littering her body from a previous beating administered by her Mother and brother. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a64d09b781ab6f2d2454b53e380ff22c"Tears trickling down her face at the shear and searing pain of it all. Her Mother had left for work, her brother out drinking and smoking with friends, and her Father at some strip club./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="310b78c4bdb5f7c16c7a0aa045dfefb0"She was home alone, and she planned to be long gone by the time any of them got back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="41ab798ea260cbb59472d6d0613c6fa7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why do you wish to die? Is it to get back at all those who have wronged you?/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c799dbdb1b28f044fdd8a8d3ab5fce83"I was greatly surprised when she didn't flinch as my voice rang throughout her mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f6ebc0b9212ab06886431a160a702205""No, I have no place here, I'm just a wast of space. Born in the wrong time, in the wrong place." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f69ce50dadcdeeb4c7b0eed3825f5fab"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"So you wish to die, so you may leave this world behind?/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="96b36f78795215b3b66cef17b1fd3ce5""Yeah, and hopefully born to a different family."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e6fdf9261e854a587346fd84b50cfabc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I see... Even though it is considered a sin and you will be sent to hell?/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="47d5938814021503b1b00fd50c0125e1""Anywhere is better than here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a847f0c88831f7d530dc968b13c8d678"She turned the safety off on the revolver in her hands, and aimed the barrel at her skull, her finger moved to the trigger, but she did not pull it, a conflicted expression on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="adc44c62e5cc9747dffe7d92519974b8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why do you hesitate?/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="93fc2b966c277558ea0fcc384e4380c0""I'm thinking about my best and only friend... I wonder how she will feel..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8de9e7c96f63970c3a085c9bf089bcee"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm sure she will mourn you, after that, she will either follow in your footsteps, or move on./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2636184a2017080a72b9b6743469ce4e""I guess so... Oh well... I'll see her in Hell if she decides to come..." And with that she pulled the trigger, fragments of her brain flying across the room, the bullet piercing through the wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c1d97c451f5d8f0db3a6972cdba2de49"I felt her soul begin it's journey to Hell, and I stopped it. I could feel her soul's confusion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7e4789b2f2fd28855ec5b1e0fdc75436"I was amazed, I had no idea I could do that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f9f7104473918d45d31d79ba026ce047"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Do you want to forget everything, forgive everyone, or get revenge?/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="57f32bfaaeba321672d2131a84c6e8d0"Her soul seemed to think about it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f1147a70241225ee213de1eef67717bd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I want to forget everything. I don't want to remember a single thing./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a16839533295c3ed61096157ee6c5ac6"So, I did the only thing I could think of, I created a dimension much like Heaven and Hell, how ever, upon a soul entering, their memory would be wiped, and they would be allowed to live for the rest of eternity however they pleased. And the only way to enter is to decide to forget./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="275f0339619843c4c6c449660080b1a9"If a soul chose revenge, they would be made into a Demon and sent to Hell. If a soul chose to be forgiving, they would be made into an Angel and sent to Heaven./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ee468dc95cb85fe9c05b3e732687a9cf"I would later include those with mental issues like psychopathy and insanity./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9f7e5e26a7843771729175435c8e1ab8"And there were common cases where I would have to go in and decide where a soul would go, because the soul couldn't decide on it's own./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="04d2626462a295cb073d5851bdcd2523"Soon, immortal residents of Heaven, Hell, and Earth began to take notice of what I had done./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d75e9157fec9ebca7fdb18c46c9d947a"People around them were committing suicide, but arriving in both Heaven em style="box-sizing: border-box;"and /emHell as Angels and Demons, which was uncalled for, they were supposed to be sent to Hell as slaves for all eternity!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5928f16b6d997470b03a614cccac53e0"Some souls even disappeared after death! With no trace as to where they went!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0fe38f041d48481704541582925e04e7"Gods of death and their Reapers around the globe and from many different religions reported the souls being given a choice, and what the soul picked determined where they would go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ad45bae2a42ff089696d62efd4dadc00"Many pointed out the there were only two places to go, and yet there were em style="box-sizing: border-box;"three /emchoices./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4fd355f0be33a9fecd7a3ab72181c765"Some believed that the souls that picked the third choice were simply destroyed, but that was soon dismissed because the Reapers clearly stated the the soul went somewhere, and wasn't destroyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="13f61612fe9ca67898525511e9cf89cd"The matter was brought up at the next meeting two hundred years later, where Time was asked about it, and stated he had nothing to do with it, when he finally remembered my existence, two thousand or more years later./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d0136ae7fed195bda34dd1f71639016d"He seemed to remember that I see and hear everything, and decided to speak to me, hoping I would answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="355ceb171ed1d522237610dd46bdf9e9""Will you speak to me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="58333601ab2750eca82a4f4325089c5e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why should I? You forgot I existed for more than two u style="box-sizing: border-box;"thousand/u years./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5987bfd00fd74767d0ff940e98eca50e""I realize this, and I apologize for my forgetfulness, but you never made yourself known until now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0fe002f0af5a39cb7a405d2c19c5724c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Everyone adored you... No one cared about me for my power or age, the only thing they cared about was the Humans, so they could continue to exist. And the four of you kept the Humans going, gave them minerals, land, and food while I watched from the shadows. Then, you all gained tangible forms, and left me alone in the stars, the only one who could truly still See. So, I stayed away from the spotlight, and watched./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fda09529ff12588557188b3d19b7ba07""What have you seen with your Eyes?" Destiny questioned, remembering me as well,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="928b2f94be5d690359ca8002ebbe4c4a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Everything. /emAll the other Gods in the room were in shock, all of them had assumed I had disappeared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8cf4c1a7c1acbcd50925c579cd874a53"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"What do you call yourself?/u Mother Nature asked, fused within the Earth itself,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ccb97099d89bdfad3ee6925ae7817dc3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I have no name, no one bothered, so neither did I. /emI stated simply,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9c789519fe55c4cbd76c22f8fa61b6fc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"We must give you a name, come before us. Use the first form that comes to mind./u/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="24edd0654b174c2918dd5270a2efa93d"I had never tried anything like this, so I just tried to pull my Eyes away from the rest of the world, and focus completely on one spot in the large room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4ae4bfca78f5acef72681a53133d48ff"My body formed from bright blue wisps of magic rising from the floor, first, paws with retractable claws formed, then powerful legs, a lithe torso, a thick neck, then a wolfish head with a powerful jaw./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6361f43dcff82461bce59e0a3590eee0"And then, eleven tails sprouted from my new body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2de6a002bb7dbbfe0143a094bc8e3b5b"The fur grew next, my paws were the same color as the magic used to create them, only a shade darker, as the fur went up my legs, it faded to a pure white, the tips of my tails, ears, and snout were the same bright blue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bdabcc9707d17c6363a40484ef9426b9"Then the teeth grew, all my teeth were sharp, but the canines were longer, the upper ones longer than the lower ones, and overlapped them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="62d15846b8b2d45f7ecbaf8d28e0d40b"My eyes came in next, they were the exact bright blue as my magic, only the black pupils were not round, but slits./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6e403b0df7e6dc1c56b60e89c0cf582a"My body was now finished, and I now had full control over it, it was interesting to only be able to see in one direction at a time, but I found I could see em style="box-sizing: border-box;"through /emthings if I saw fit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="21a5ec1143e11ea6c60092e070b532c4"I was sitting before Time, Fate, and Destiny./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="482775eefb82cfc1cf6cd8906f23c46f""Amazing..." Fate mused, thoroughly impressed,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8aaa1b4d913df975d265a27daea51b51"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"I believe I have a name for you, my old friend./u/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c4a336723c805a6949ff91631cd0e3f6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"That fast?/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b04d7cb7b449e0a3175c591ecb1b3e1f""You may speak aloud." Time reminded me,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5d1a1abaee4f521b98491850b04fa6ef"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""You are correct, my apologies." /spanMy voice was distorted, and sounded mostly female, it was a calm, cool, and collected tone,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e7e475e3e1fea6b2d71ae8ca9e5ce949"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"I believe we should call you Ju-ichibi Okami./u/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7a4633d5b637d267ee42eb2a31e484ed"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Interesting name, it means 'Eleven Tailed Wolf' in Japanese... I like it."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="492e91cd2b8006e1c61e3dfa2843187d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"You know Japanese?/u/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6b373f4184284b1c33cf1cd112c75282"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""I have watched over the entireem style="box-sizing: border-box;" solar system/em ever since you had me form these rocks."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b0d013dc4ecb24277aabaa5bcff3e9c5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ah, yes I forgot about that./u/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fa83c203ded4122d0e9cddcba523ee2c""Now onto the matter at hand, where are you putting the souls that chose the third option?" Time questioned,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9df61b2790e596533398653e2287cf98"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""They go to a dimension I created, it is much like Heaven and Hell, however, when a soul arrives, their memories are wiped, and they get to live however they please for the rest of eternity."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0a212467b46de002399e1b2ef3c6d5ff""I see... And I suppose there's no way I can get you to destroy it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7fa96a19b2fb22e77facf956038fda2b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Correct."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dd4fd67d97fae82383e38ae58f5c2ab3""Thought so."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6cdd5e36326166c1aab40a783ba4a4f7"From then on out, I was invited to every meeting, greeted by everyone, and I knew they only acknowledged me because I created an entire dimension in a second, when it had taken the Humans years to completely form both Heaven and Hell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e70ce8672746e0527cfdeb3890920205"They were afraid of my power. But I didn't care./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c5ce2056c92fe0bf447ecbd202d8de8e"Eventually, billions of years later, the universe ended, and all I could see were millions of exploding lights as everything was destroyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="01c5f624a2b83bde27e6a29d6adef3bc"I found myself back in the black abyss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="287543d9d2b176893de3075e17fb5324"Alone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="51591055c5dcd1e44222dd6e7a003e52"Again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="affd7ddffd0d3b19b5968a79c6c9be18"I then realized what my purpose was, while Time, Fate, Destiny, and Mother Nature were all being torn apart, I was left completely alone and unscathed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f1ecf4ef65d7d2bab7513f16e6a4978b"Almost as if the Universe was wiping the slate clean, and I was along for the ride, I was here to remember everything, the good and the bad, I was here to watch and interfere when I saw fit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="15527e740cd28779bf0255d96394ed76"And that was perfectly fine by me, and as I want through each universe, I found that each one worked differently, some universes called the energy within them different names, such as ki, chakra, magic, and so many more!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b4ae728c0f4bc8c196d250dcc18a749a"I even watched an entire universe centered around em style="box-sizing: border-box;"cards, /emof all things!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c86cd1bc1bb4a7460c6a13bc92f35c13"The game they were used in was called "Duel Monsters" and I was honestly impressed at how many summoning techniques there were, it was fun to watch!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="018a73c998cba7bb0c8d93a7c26bbc5f"Another universe tried to emulate me, creating a "Ten Tails" which was later split into nine other "Tailed Beasts" and given actual names instead of just being called what they were./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9e2327d3325a9be12e494c62583c8604"That one was a very destructive universe, poor Mother Nature./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="04828357c07c126f528e3a97ab8b4a2a"The dimension I created stuck around as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="126092c35a1af441a6077cac136ee5c3"So here I am.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5a5f6b1a52e4af2553d0ef746630bde0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"For the rest of eternity.../u/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9bc29b18f7e1d4818dcdfd385ef801e2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~~~~End!~~~~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="35ca273499ea0ebe3461cc07526b62f3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"That took at least 4-5 em style="box-sizing: border-box;"hours /emto write, Jesus fucking CHRIST! Let me know if you like! RR please! I'm really proud of this! (BTW the title is a play on words if you couldn't tell! :D)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6afe81ad006295b450d7eba16f585d18"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" -BYE BITCHES!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


End file.
